


Hot Shot

by Saccha



Series: AU Yeah AUgust [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crime AU, F/M, Gen, barista Marinette, police officer Adrien, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccha/pseuds/Saccha
Summary: “Fifteen shots.”“Yup.”“Of espresso.”“That’s what I said.”“You’ll die.”“I haven’t yet.”





	Hot Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and never posted it whooops? Also, if you left a comment on my other works I AM getting around to answering them >.>
> 
> Credit for the title to whimstories, and credit for betaing too!
> 
>  
> 
> AU Yeah AUgust, day 20 and 22, coffee shop and crime.

“Fifteen shots,” Marinette said flatly.

“Yup.”

“Of espresso.”

“That’s what I said.”

“You’ll die.”

“I haven’t yet.” The blond uniformed police officer shot her a brilliant smile. Really, he looked more like a model than a police officer. He was definitely someone who’d be chosen for one of those police calendars, probably without a shirt.

Hm. Maybe Marinette should look it up, just in case.

She huffed and started to punch in the order with a bit more force than usual. Fifteen shots? Really? It  _ was _ possible to overdose on caffeine, as silly as it sounded.

“Anything else?” she said. “Should I pour some Red Bull in? I could steep some oolong tea in it; that has a good amount of caffeine.”

The man’s smile widened and his green eyes sparkled with amusement.

Marinette put a finger on her lips and tilted her head in a fake considering expression. “Oh! I could grind up some adderall and add it in. Would you like that?”

“You could,” he said agreeably. “But then I’d have to arrest you. Adderall is a controlled substance. Fifteen shots of espresso will have to do.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Can I get a name?”

The policeman quirked an eyebrow and looked around the empty coffee shop pointedly. “Adrien.”

Marinette shuffled over to the machines. She was the only one working right now. Not many customers came in this late in the day on a Wednesday. At least when school was out — during finals it was a whole different game.

Which begged the question, why was he drinking so much caffeine this late in the afternoon? Maybe he had an evening shift? Or maybe he just hated sleep.

Making the insane drink took much longer than it should’ve. Adrien leaned over the counter to get a better look at her, an amused look on his face.

“I’ve got a ‘Death Wish’ for Officer Heartattack,” Marinette announced straight faced with her best barista voice.

Adrien finally laughed at that. He took the drink. “Thank you, Marinette. I’ll see you next week, if I’m not dead by then.”

“How did you know my...?”

Adrien raised his eyebrows and glanced significantly at her name tag. Oh right,  _ name tags. _ Marinette flushed with mortification.

“Don’t die,” she said feebly. Guh, she was so weak to pretty boys.

Adrien waved goodbye over his shoulder as he left.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come on over to my [tumblr](https://sacchariwrites.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Shattered Hearts and Broken Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344854) by [Snugglebuttkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten)




End file.
